Setsuna Drive
by ani-chanlove02
Summary: en un mundo futurístico, la humanidad a hechado a perderlo todo, guerra y caos es todo lo que puedes ver, los cientifiicos crearon unos domos que simulaban el ambiente en donde viven las familias adineradas que pudieron salvarse, pero ¿que pasara cuando un grupo de adolescentes sea forzado a salir y enfrentarse con la cruda realidad? RinxLen OliverxIA LEAN
1. Chapter 1

Setsuna Drive

 **por fin acabe, este capitulo se me borro justo cuando lo iba a acabar y ahí me tenias sin ganas de escribirlo de nuevo y llorando (casi) pero por fin me entraron las ganas y lo subi, estaba entre o lo subes o haces el reporte de lectura para la clase de español y creo que esta muy claro que elegí, bueno espero que les guste la historia y no sean rudos conmigo, es el primer fic que publico**

 **disclaimer: claro que vocaloid me pertenece *la policia viene y me persigue hasta el otro lado de la cuidad hasta que me acorralan* esta bien, vocaloid NO me pertenece, ¿felices?**

Normal POV

Dos cabezas rubias se destacaban de entre la multitud, caminaban a la par hacia el instituto Yamaha, escuela que llevaba el mismo nombre de su cuidad, eran Kagene Allen y Cody, los gemelos herederos a la gran fortuna de la familia Kagene.

Allen tenia el cabello rubio hasta los hombros y ojos azules, mientras tanto Cody tenia el cabello un poco mas pálido que el de su hermano y sus ojos eran de un bonito color miel, aunque se tapaba el ojo izquierdo con un parche.

"¡Allen! ¡Cody!" los dos rubios voltearon a ver a los chicos que los llamaban, Hatsu Mikuo y Utatane Piko.

"¡yo!" respondieron los gemelos al unísono.

"PERDONEN" los cuatro miraron hacia donde la voz provenía, Akita Neru. La pobre chica era molestada por sus compañeros de secundaria y parecía que no se iban a detener.

La campana sonó anunciando el comienzo de un glorioso año escolar en el bachillerato.

? POV

Todos felices, patético.

Que nunca miran mas allá de la barrera que los protege, supongo que ni siquiera saben que existe.

"PERDONEN" ¿y eso que fue?, ¿una chica?

¿Qué como que adivino?

Pobre, la están molestando, mínimo alguien no la pasa tan bien.

Jeje.

"Akita Neru, 17 años cumplidos, inteligente amante de las computadoras" dijo una voz detrás de mi, lo mire con cara de eres-un-maldito-lolicon y entendió la indirecta.

"me lo dijo Dell" eso lo explicaba todo, el si era un stalker profesional

"mejor ya vámonos, no podemos llegar tarde" ah, que aburrimiento, tener que aguantar a estos niños mimados durante todo un trimestre. M-A-T-E-N-M-E.

Normal POV

Allen y Cody se sentaron al lado de la ventana aprovechando que los asientos eran dobles, Piko había quedado en la clase A por los pelos y Mikuo, ehem, el quedo en la C, coughtontocough.

De repente la puerta se abrió y entro una mujer, muy joven, al aula.

"hola jóvenes, mi nombre es Masuda Lily y seré su maestra durante este año" dijo con una sonrisa al grupo.

? POV

Podía sentir el viento sobre mi cara, en esa mañana oscura, las ruinas de lo que antes fue la grandiosa cuidad de Tokio rodeaban una gran burbuja. El domo.

Cenizas y humo volaban por doquier, gritos se podían escuchar a lo lejos.

"CV01, ¿Qué hora es?" le pregunte a la chica a mis espaldas

"han de ser las siete de la mañana o algo por el estilo, es imposible saber, todo el día esta oscuro" me respondió en su usual tono burlón mientras se alejaba para reunirse con los demás.

"L y K ya están en posición" me informo CV02, que tenía mas respeto a sus superiores en misiones oficiales, aunque tengo que admitir que es una de las personas mas infantiles que conozco, junto con SF-A2 y Megumi.

Me dejaron sola viendo el interior pacifico del domo, Yamaha Project.

Lagrimas comenzaron a correr por mi rostro y una sensación nostalgia me recorrió, las memorias de mi pasado no me podían dejar en paz, ¿ne?

Las seque y le di un último vistazo al domo

Di la media vuelta y camine hacia la base para alcanzar a mis compañeros.

Nosotros somos los cazadores y ellos eran la presa, la cacería había empezado.

? POV

Odio mi vida, daría lo que fuera por cambiar pero esta muy claro que eso no va a pasar.

Siempre seré el hazme reír de la escuela.

Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando choque con una persona, tenía largos cabellos turquesas y ojos del mismo color y me miraba de una forma divertida y altanera.

"ara, ara, ¿Qué tenemos aquí?" una sensación de pánico me entro" MITE, MINA-SAN" dijo en un idioma que no entendí.

En ese momento se acercaron varias personas, un chico de pelo y ojos de un azul profundo, una chica de cabellos morados atados en dos coletas largas al frente mientras el resto de su cabello era corto y una chica de cabello blanco atado en una trenza y dos trencitas más al frente.

Todos parecían imponentes e intimidantes.

Esto iba a terminar mal.

Allen POV

 _Dos meses después_

Masuda-sensei era una pésima maestra, varios la querían por que no nos dejaba tareas difíciles, me sentía como niño de kínder.

Camine hasta la biblioteca con Cody para trabajar.

Al entrar vimos a Akita-san hablando con alguien, lo cual era raro porque ella le tenía mucho miedo a las personas.

Inconscientemente los espiamos.

"¿Qué te pareció?" le pregunto la persona a Akita-san

"para ser honesta, horrible, están todos locos" le contesto con rudeza

"locos no, estamos en guerra" contrataco el chico "bien, nos vemos en la frontera, tenemos mucho de que hablar"

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya no estaban.

"A TODOS LOS ALUMNOS SE LES SOLICITA EN EL AUDITORIO" salimos rápido de ahí, nos encontramos a Mikuo y a Piko en el camino.

Cuando todos llegaron el director procedió a hablar, aunque no podíamos verlo de frente ya que su silla estaba volteada de espaldas.

"que bueno que ya estamos todos, tengo algo muy importante que decirles" murmullos llenaron el lugar

"pero no se espanten" gritos ahogados remplazaron a los murmullos cuando la silla del director se volteo.

En vez del director estaba un muchacho de nuestra edad de pelo gris y ojos rojos como sangre, una sonrisa picara estaba plantada en su rostro mientras sostenía un aparato con el que imitaba la voz del director.

"es curioso como esta cosa los pudo engañar tan fácil"

"¡¿Cómo te atreves?!" todos voltearon a ver a la maestra de tercer grado que había hablado

"pues así na mas, su director no puso resistencia alguna, fue muy fácil deshacerme de el"

Cody miro horrorizado al tipo.

"Ru-chan, pasa al frente, necesito pedirte un favor" todos mirábamos atónitos a la persona que se abría paso entre la multitud. La mismísima Akita Neru.

La chica se movía **intimidada** hasta llegar al podio, el impostor le susurro algo al oído y esta se fue corriendo.

"menudo lio, ¡L! ¡K! ¡Cierren todas las entradas!" dijo de una manera de lo mas despreocupada, como si secuestrar personas formara parte de su rutina diaria.

De repente todo se oscureció y dos personas surgieron de entre las sombras, y pude reconocer a una de ella.

"MASUDA-SENSEI" gritamos todos

"HIYAMA-SENSEI" al parecer otros conocían al otro tipo

"Dell-kun" Akita-san llego corriendo vestida de una manera diferente, su cabello dorado estaba atado en una coleta de lado y usaba una camisa y falda amarilla con gris y una corbata amarilla "anego y los demás ya están aquí, esperan tu señal"

El muchacho sonrió y saco dos objetos de dios sabe donde. Mascaras de oxígeno.

Masuda-sensei y el otro tipo también se pusieron mascaras y en eso una nube de gas cubrió la sala.

Para cuando el humo se disperso solo quedaban los cuerpos inconscientes de los alumnos y profesores.

"llévenselos" fue lo último que pude escuchar al ver a varias personas que se acercaban, después todo se puso negro.

 **AJAJAAJAJAJAJAJJAJAJAJ (estoy loca ignoren eso último) gracias por leer hasta aquí y subire el proximo si la flojera no me gana y si a la gente le agrada la idea.**

 **asi que dejen reviews, es totalmente gratis,**

 **abrazos digitales a todo el mundo y que tengan un dia hermosisimo,**

 **Ani-chan**


	2. Chapter 2

Setsuna Drive

Capitulo 2

 **Yupi, por fin el segundo capitulo, ustedes me perdonaran pero estaba en semana de exámenes y entregas de proyectos y estaba muuuuyyy ocupada (y el hecho de que soy floja no ayuda para nada) pensaba subirlo la semana pasada pero me distraje con un crossover en ingles que estoy haciendo.**

 **Le quiero agradecer a MIMI, que dejo el primer review y me estuvo presionando todo este tiempo para que subiera esto.**

 **Disclaimer: hagamos un trato, cuando Miku deje de ser la princesa numero 1 del mundo, kaito deje de amar el helado, Meiko deje de bullear a Kaito y deje de tomar sake, Len, Oliver y Piko dejen de ser shotas y Gakupo deje de ser un pervertido vocaloid será mio, ¿eso va a pasar? Lo dudo mucho, creo que ya me explique**

Allen P.O.V

¿Dónde estamos? ¿Qué paso?

Abrí mis ojos lentamente mientras se acostumbraban a la penumbra, cuando pude distinguir bien lo que pasaba alrededor note que estábamos en una camioneta en movimiento.

Poco a poco los demás se empezaron a despertar.

"¡¿Dónde demonios estamos?!" grito Mikuo dándole un puñetazo a la camioneta.

"¡cálmense allá atrás o les juro que no vuelven a ver la luz del día!" una voz femenina grito desde el frente,

"tranquila M.E no los vayas a asustar" esta vez hablo un hombre

"eres demasiado suave K.A, no me sorprende que hayas quedado en la tercera división" comenzaron una discusión que no vale la pena contar.

Nos asomamos por una pequeña ranura que tenia el vehículo, íbamos algo rápido pero alcanzamos a divisar ruinas de edificios y casas por doquier, nubes de humo y fuego salían de algunos de ellos, me hiso preguntarme si habíamos viajado en el tiempo o algo por el estilo.

De repente la camioneta se detuvo.

"¿disfrutando de la vista?" dijo una voz familiar

Las puertas de la camioneta estaban abiertas y parada como si nada estaba Masuda Lily.

"bajen" nos ordeno

Bajamos de inmediato y nos obligaron a subir a un tren bala subterráneo, nos sentamos en el piso ya que no había asientos.

De repente entraron unas personas con trajes extraños al vagón.

"mi nombre es CV02 y ella es CV01, si no quieren que esta les rebane los dedos les recomiendo callarse" hablo una chica de cabellos amarillos sujetados en una coleta pequeña y penetrantes ojos azules, a su lado una chica de largo pelo turquesa atado en dos coletas "para cuando lleguemos van a estar divididos en tres escuadrones de cinco personas, CV01, todos tuyos" termino y se fue

"¡bien! RU-CHAN VEN PARA ACA" Akita-san apareció de la misma forma que las otras dos y le entrego una hoja que tenia algo escrito en un idioma que no pude comprender, la peliaqua la leyó con un gesto de disgusto.

"todos suenan muy elegantes, pues claro si son del maldito domo" ¿domo? ¿Qué domo? "bueno, vamos a ver…"

Nos nombro a todos, yo me quede con Piko, Cody, un chico de pelo morado y una peli rosa.

"Ni siquiera se molesten en presentarse todos obtienen nuevos nombres" dijo CV01

Trague saliva, esto no me iba a gustar.

Al final yo me quede con el nombre de Kagamine Len y el clave 02, Cody como Oliver y clave O, Piko solo perdió su apellido, el chico de pelo morado era Gackpoid y la peli rosa CV03.

¡BAM!

La puerta del vagón se abrió y una chica de cabello blanco y ojos rosados entro acompañada de una niña pequeña.

"CV01, ¿todo listo?" le pregunto

"sip, todo ok" respondió la chica con una espantosa sonrisa sádica

"bien, cinco minutos para nuestra llegada" anuncio y luego se volvió a nosotros "yos soy Aria y ella es Y"

"bienvenidos a su peor pesadilla" completo la tal Y

Atravesamos un túnel para luego estar a nivel del suelo y del otro lado había toda una base militar, había cinco edificios enormes y uno mas pequeño algo apartado del resto, también había grandes explanadas donde se podían ver a varias personas corriendo en filas ordenadas y trenes o helicópteros llegaban cada minuto.

Era asombroso y a la vez terrorífico.

Normal P.O.V

El grupo de adolescentes bajaba del tren escoltados por unos guardias.

Les aterrorizaba el lugar.

Llegaron hasta una pequeña casa de dos habitaciones y entraron.

"aquí van a vivir los próximos dos meses" dijo CV02 que acababa de llegar "sus habilidades van a ser evaluadas y van a ser sometidos a un duro entrenamiento"

"al final a cada uno le asignaremos una tropa" finalizo Aria

"ahora descansen, mañana va ser un largo día" les ordeno

"A TODOS LOS CAZADORES SE LES SOLICITA EN EL EDIFICIO 2"

"¡Aria-sama!" llego una chica de pelo color salmón corriendo "IO-sama y los demás les buscan"

"gracias SF-A2" le dijo la peliblanca "CV02, tu y ellas adelántense"

"¡yes ma'am!" las mencionadas salieron corriendo

"ustedes se quedan aquí, no salgan por nada del mundo" y con eso se fue

Co- no Oliver P.O.V

Esa chica si que daba miedo aunque no tanto como CV01.

Todos estábamos parados en un silencio bastante incomodo cuando de repente las luces se apagaron.

Al tanteo elegimos camas y nos dormimos.

Aria P.O.V

Abandone el lugar lo más rápido que pude.

"Ari-chan" oh no "Ari-chan no me ignores"

Camina y no mires atrás

Camina y no mires atrás

Camina y n-

Demonios

"te dije que no me ignoraras" aleje un poco la punta del hacha de mi cuello

"perdón pero tengo cosas que hacer" le dije a MY, ella era igual de sádica que CV01 la única diferencia era que CV01 no le hacia daño ni a una mosca y MY era capaz de mutilar a alguien, por orden de un tercero o no.

"Li-chan" saque mi pistola y apunte directo a su cabeza

"no me vuelvas a llamar así o jalare el gatillo" le dije en un tono frio

"gomen, venga, baja esa cosa que se nos hace tarde" volví a enfundar la pistola y me dirigí hacia en segundo edificio.

Normal P.O.V

"¿Cuántos tenemos?" dijo un hombre de cabello blanco

"quince, señor" respondió L

"IO-kun ¿Por qué tenían que ser del domo? No van a durar ni tres días" resongo CV01

"ten un poco de fe" el replico IO, "pueden retirarse excepto los elite"

Varias personas salieron de la sala después de horas de haber estado ahí.

"L"

"aquí"

"CV01"

"presente presidente"

"Cv02"

"aye"

"Ru"

"p-presente"

"D"

"¡¿Qué?!"

"Megpoid"

"holis"

"M.E"

"´sup"

"K.A"

"hola"

"MY"

"je je aquip"

"Aria"

"hmp"

 **(la lista es mas larga pero soy muy floja para ponerla)**

"bueno, ya estamos todos aquí" IO hablo "Aria, tu te encargaras de la prueba final de los novatos junto con CV01, CV02 y M.E, ustedes los entrenaran" se oyeron las quejas de estas "¿entendido?"

"¡yes master!" respondieron todos

"mucha suerte" murmuro IO para sus adentros pensando en los 15 reclutas.

 **POR DIOS GOKU LO LOGRE, por fin esta terminado, tal vez no vaya a subir en un largo tiempo pero necesito tener hasta el capitulo 10 o algo para que no se desesperen.**

 **Aparte tengo que ponerme las pilas en los estudios porque casi y repruebo una de mis materias (pase con 6.7) y dejar de estar tanto tiempo en al computadora pero meh, como se eso fuera a pasar.**

 **Vocaloid del día: IA, es genial, mi favorita**

 **Pareja del día: RinxLen 4ever and ever**

 **Canción del día: dragon rising de Gumi y Len, estaba escuchando esa al subir esta cosa**

 **Gracias por leer mis queridas locas y arregladas matryoshkas (¿se escribe asi verdad?)**

 **Hasta la próxima (siempre quise decir eso)**

 **Anisa-chan (si, asi me llamo)**


End file.
